hack Return
by Legends-in-the-Twilight
Summary: A virus similar to AIDA appears in The World R:2, along with two familar faces. TAKES PLACE AFTER GU VOL 3. R
1. Of the Fire

A/N, Heeey. Its me, Twilight! WTH, I'm uploading something? Gasp. Amazing X'D

Now, Just to let you knooow. This is kinda just random! When I posted it on dA I then decided to post it up here too. I'm working on Ch. 3 right now, k?

--

In Real Life(IRL), Tokyo Square

Akira Hayami/BlackRose

"AKI"

The dirty blonde boy flinched a little bit, from what I could tell. Heh. I always loved sneaking up on him!

"A-akira? What is it? And why do you keep sneaking up on me?!" "Did you hear? About the fire at the CC corp. building?"

Aki, the dirty haired boy, nodded. "Yah, so?" "Well…Something happened to 'The World' because of the fire. I think we should check out 'The World,' and see what is going on." "…Fine."

I glanced over to a café that was conviently placed there. The name of said Café was Door to the Future. Evidently, it was probably a cyber café. I entered the building, Aki shortly behind me. What meant us was some sobbing noises, and I noticed several people sobbing in front of computers. All of them wore HMDs…Which meant that the sobbing had something to do with the world.

We glanced at each other, and walked other to a small room off to the side. I entered it, and closed the door behind Aki. I checked if it was secure-quickly-, while my dirty blonde partner booted up the two terminals there.

"Well…Lets go on." We logged on, HMDs on our faces.

As soon as I got on I saw a BBS post, and checked it out. "..What?!" I cried. "Whats wrong, Akira?" "They're…shutting down 'The World' in…three days."

"…What…?"

We had taken our HMDs off, to look at each other. My eyes began to water. I couldn't...no…BlackRose would be gone...in only a matter of days… Suddenly, tears began to fall and I was hugging Aki. I didn't notice his face, which was burning with embarrassment. "A-Akira…?"

My face and eyes were red. My face from embarrassment, and my eyes from crying. I let go of Aki, looking at his face, which was also beet red.

IRL, Door to the Future Café

Aki Hiyomoto/Kite

"A-Akira…?"

Why'd she just hug me like that?! She…she surprise me again!

Now, Akira was holding onto my shoulders. "Aki…Why…? Why does 'The World' have to end?"

Akira hugged me again. This time I hugged her back. "I don't know…Akira. Please don't cry…" But by the time I had finished, I had began to sob quietly too. I was glad by now, that Akira had closed the door, locking it so no one would watch them. Then…A ping. Two pings, actually.

We let go of each other quickly and looked at our HMDs. We grabbed them and looked into them. We saw we had been pulled out of 'The World.' I checked my email, which showed there was new one. The title said: G00dby3.

"Akira…? Do you have an email…" "That says Goodbye? Yeah."

I starred at it for awhile, before clicking it. When I did, it said the following:

W3ll, I guses thi3 G00dby3.

D0n' w077! Ab04 Me. I'll b3 fin3.

Aua

"Its from…" "Aura."

Akira finished my sentence, because I hadn't continued. "Well. I guess…whatever happens Aura will be there."

I felt Akira nod from beside me. "So…if Aura will always be there…that must mean…" "'The World' will always be there."

I had taken off my HMDs, along with Akira. We glanced at each other and smiled. We wouldn't log on again. Well, not again as BlackRose and Kite.

2 years later

IRL, outside the Door to the Future Café

Aki Hiyomoto

"Akira!"

I ran up behind the older girl, and yelled her name in her ear. I could tell she had nearly jumped out of her skin. "What the crap was that for?!" "For surprising me so much before now."

Akira frowned at me, And I laughed slyly. "Anyway, Why don't we go in and start 'The World?'" The girl before me nodded slowly, before turning and opening the door of the café.

As we entered, we could see people had bought the new FMDs, the ones that looked a bit like sunglasses…Meh didn't matter much to me, anyway.

I pointed to the room where we had seen the last of R:1, and Akira knocked. When there was no answer, We entered.

Akira, this time, was booting up the terminals. I had pulled out two HMDs that we had used when we started the world. After I got those and the controllers out, Akira locked the door.

I glanced at her, and She smiled. "Just in case that…you-know-who comes. She won't be able to spy on you!" "Oh…Right."

We sat in front of our terminals, and clicked the option for 'The World.'

It ask for a log in, or sign up. Well…We had to sign up so why not? When we Signed up, I had used Dot-hacker Kite and Akira had used Dot-hacker BlackRose.

I out my HMD on, and clicked the log in. When I had logged in, I began to make my character. Now, I didn't want a character who was the same as my old one, so I designed a completely new one.

The PC that I began to design was a Twin Blade like my old PC. Then, I made my character have a red-orange out fit, with my stomach exposed. I had short pants, a bit like pants. I added a creamy colored shawl around my neck with the ends reaching down to my waist. Or well…My PC's waist.

Now, I added a wav pattern on my left cheek. It was a bit like my old one, except It was a darker red then before. I added bandages over my left eye-I would still be able to see out of it-.

I added Teal hair, like my old PC as well. This PC's hair, thought, was long, and would probably reach his waist. I added a sort of thing to hold the hair up, so it was up and not down to my waist. Then… my name. I decided on Fawkes.

"Ready Akira?"

IRL, Door to the Future Café

Akira Hayami

"Ready Akira?"

I grabbed Aki's hand and said, "No, not yet."

I had only just logged on…So I was just about to begun my Character Creation.

So…When the window came up I clicked Flick Reaper as my class-Blade Brandier didn't sound very inviting to me-, and chose female.

I began on a Chinese dress, black and red, with a cherry blossom on the upper right part. I added creamy white socks, with dark red Chinese shoes. After that, I got to customize a weapon(oddly enough). It was a scythe, with a cherry blossom I added. Then I began to work on her wave marks. She had the same face marks as my old PC, along with some new ones on her arms. There was one around her wrist, and along both arms. Her hair was the same color and style as in R:1 and she had red eyes like before.

I dubbed her BlackSakura.

"I'm ready now."

And at that...We logged in.


	2. Ch 1, AIDA?

IG(in game), Mac Anu Chaos Gate

BlackSakura

I stepped out of the dome, watching the fountain in the square from a distance. For awhile no one noticed me, but then someone yelled at me. Of course, I thought they were yelling at some one else. After a few of the yells, the person who was yelling stopped. They walked towards me, frowning.

Now…I had NEVER seen a PC like this guy's. The PC wore all white, which was an option I had never seen before. At a quick glance, you'd think he has used a hacked mod on his character.

"You AFK?" He asked, shoving his face into mine. I instally stumbled back, almost falling on my butt. "Well, no." I answered sheepishly.

"Then why weren't you saying anything?" "Cause I didn't think you were talking to me…"

He gave me a, oh really look. "…Is that a hacked PC?" I asked bluntly. Of course, I get straight to the heavy questions...which usually end with something being slammed in my face.

"…Eh? No. My PC is NOT hacked." "Then why is it all white?" Again. Another blunt question. Sigh. When will I get a backbone?

"…It was from an event CC Corp. had." "Oh. Ok then…Who are you anyway?" "Haseo. And you are…?" "BlackSakura."

Haseo nodded at me slowly. "Ok then…Why were you just standing there if you weren't AFK?" "I'm waiting for some one." "Who?" "Why does it-" "Hey, BlackSakura. Whos this?"

I turned and saw Fawkes, My partner. "F-Fawkes." I stumbled over my words. "Is this the guy you were waiting for?" "Y-Yeah…Haseo, I think someone is looking for you."

I had noticed a Harvest Cleric, or I thought it was a harvest cleric, walking over. "Eh? Oh…Atoli." "Haseo…Yata needs you." "…Ugh. Fine. BlackSakura?" "Yah?" "Would you take Atoli with you somewhere? You could probably use some leveling up...from what I know." "Um…ok then. Atoli? Heres my member address."

It was so sudden, that from what I could see, Atoli was stunned. "U-Um…ok."

She took it and gave me hers. Then I formed a party. "Well, bye Haseo."

I turned and faced the chaos gate. I checked that everyone I asked to be in the party was there and then said, "Delta Hidden, Forbidden, Nothingness!"

The three warped, and Haseo said before also warping to Raven Guild, "A lost ground…?"

IG, Delta Hidden Forbidden Nothingness.

Atoli

"…huh?"

When we entered the area, all there was…was white. "What the…? T-This place…" Is almost like the place I lost my epitaph before…

"Whats wrong, Atoli?" I glanced towards the speaker, BlackSakura. "Nothing.."

"Heh…what a play on words."

I glanced back at BlackSakura, who shook her head. I saw Fawkes also shake his head.

"W-who said that…?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I forgot…normal players-and epitaph users- can't see me…"

A girl…in black appeared. I stepped back, wondering how she knew I was an Epitaph User. I actually FELT BlackSakura and Fawkes grow tense beside her. The teal haired boy, Fawkes, was evidently a Twin Blade, for his weapons appeared in both hands.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared" Taunted the girl in black lace.

"You…You look like Aura!" Her new friend, BlackSakura, yelled at the-I think- AI.

How did BlackSakura know about Aura? And what she looked like?

"BlackSakura! Your weapon!"

As Fawkes yelled to the other girl, I heard the sound that sounded like…a tuning fork? I had used one when I was younger, so I vaguely remember what they sounded like. As I hear the sound, the girl in black lace smiled and began to change…in a bad way.

As The Black-Laced girl began to transform, my body-My real and PC body- began to throb. "N-no…Not now…"

Innis was activating an her own! Why?! Suddenly, I heard Her voice…Innis'. 'They…are the ones who destroyed me…' Who? 'them…the twin blade and the girl…' BlackSakura? Fawkes? '…them…they'll…pay…'

Then…I saw no more.

IG, Delta Hidden Forbidden Nothingness

Innis

'…Them…they'll...pay…'

"Oh…Hi. It seems Innis is activated." I heard two gasps from my enemies. I turned a bit to them, so they could see me. Atoli had been suspended in time for a bit, so I could have a little…fun with my killers.

"Whats going on?!" I turned my head-Atoli's actually- and saw her 'boyfriend,' Haseo. "Heh…" Was all I said.

Haseo stared at me for a few seconds before asking, "Atoli…? Whats…wrong?"

Now, before I could explain I was Innis, The Laced Demon AI attacked the other epitaph user….She attacked Skieth…Skieth can't die…No when he is still needed…

I screamed, and I knew my enemies-and party members ironically- had covered their ears in real life. Skieth- no Haseo- had taken quite a bit of damage.

As my avatar self came…Atoli came to replace me in her PC.

Thus…I was back under her control.

IG, Raven Guild, Serpent of Lore

Yata

"Hmmm…Innis...is acting oddly. Is the presence of that AI…? I will have to ask Atoli later."

I watched as the epitaph activating itself, and allowed Atoli control again. Then, I watched as Innis ripped the AI apart...but I knew it wouldn't last. Eventually, I grew bore don the slashing, and looked to Atoli's party, who looked stunned, and were watching Atoli.

I wondered…could they see Innis?!

Then…the AI broke free from Atoli and headed straight for the other two. I heard Atoli's scream, "Fawkes! BlackSakura!"

But they didn't run. In fact…They were prepared. I watched as BlackSakura's scythe-she was a Flick Reaper- sliced cleanly through the AI. It screamed, and Fawkes slashed a few times through it.

"SKEIIIITH!"

"hmm…This is getting interesting…" I watched as Haseo finished off the AI.

After that…it was all downhill.

IG, Delta Hidden Forbidden Nothingness

Haseo

"What the hell was that?!"

I stared at the spot the demon AI had been before. Something had come out of it that was all to familiar to me…Black dotsAIDA.

"A pissed off AI that wanted to delete us?" BlackSakura joked, though She had a serious look on her face. "Sssh." Fawkes said, as if signaling that BlackSakura shouldn't have joked like that.

"Dumba-" "Haseo." "Eh? Who was that?!" BlackSakura looked around, wondering who had spoken.

"Ugh. What Yata?" "Get back to g Atoli with you."

Atoli left their party and as we began to warp back to the root town, Fawkes said, "Wait a sec-"

IG, Delta Hidden Forbidden Nothingess, Outer game

Fawkes

"Wait a sec, I have a question!"

My hand went out instantly, even in real life. My hand hit the screen, and I grunted with pain. "Fawkes?" "I'm ok."

I noticed BlackSakura step closer to me. I stepped back a bit, so she wasn't in my face. "Well, lets go too. shall we?"

Just before we wrapped, I turned my character a bit. After that…We were in a dark space.

At first, I didn't even know if BlackSakura was there. Then I relaized I had closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw BlackSakura floating next to me…then I realized. Floating?!

That shouldn't even be possible.

Then I noticed the blue framework around us. "What the…? Is this…?"

"The outer workings of the game? Probably." I jumped at Akira-no BlackSakura's voice-. But…it seemed sharpier then before. "BlackSakura…?"\

"…" No answer. What was wrong with her. Then I noticed that the flick reaper had slumped over. "Akira?!" Again, no answer.

Finally…after a few minutes of me panicking, BlackSakura replied, "Laaag…"

"Lag?" another few minutes. "Yeah. I can't talk without it being really slow. Lets reboot, ok?"

I nodded, wondering why BlackSakura lagged but I didn't. I pushed the thought out of my mind and took my FMDs off.

Then, I pushed the restart button.


	3. CH 2, Meetings

Heeey. A/N! Wow, got the ch. 2 within a few hours! :D

Haseo: Pffft. Why do i have to appear IRL(in real life)?

Twilgiht: Cus, I made it that way.

Haseo: Dumbas-

Twilight: Shut up emo.

HAsoe: ...lX

--

IRL, Hayami Resident

Akira Hayami

"Jeez. Stupid Computer."

I slapped my hand against the side and turned it off. I wasn't about to get one again after that.

I left the computer, running my hand throw my hair. As I walked out, I slipped my shoes on, and locked the door. I also locked the gate and began to jog.

As I jogged I didn't notice the sound of a bike wheel whirring. Suddenly, a bike comes out of nowhere, and I'm nearly run over.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you ok?!"

That voice…"Tomo-chan?"

"…Akira? Why do you still call me that?!"

I stood up, because I had thrown myself against the ground to dodge Tomonari's bike.

"What're you doing way out here?" "I'm not that far from my house dummy. I just went out jogging after some lag on my computer." "Lag? For What?"

I blushed. I had yet to tell anyone from before that I had started playing The World again.

I watched as Tomonari tilted his head, giving me a questioning look.

"W-well…I was on a website Tomo-chan. It was loading really slowly. I got pissed off, turned it off, and deciude to jog." "That's just like you."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Why're you here?" "Got bored with playing, so I decided to go out." "Playing?" "The World, of course!" "You didn't quit you mean?" "Of course not! I just wanted to go out for a bit." "oh…Hey?"

Tomonari looked at me before giving me another questioning look. "What?"

I breathed in deeply, before saying, "Is The World anything like it was before?" He gave a quick pause to think, then answering, "A bit. Mac Anu is still the first Root Town you go to. And (Delta) Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Hulle Granz Cathedral."

"Hum. Ok then…" "Are you thinking about playing again?"

I stood silently, making it look like I was thinking. Though, it was obvious what my answer was. "Sure!"

"Awesome. Lets meet some time. How about…Hulle Granz?" "Sure."

I smiled at him, and then jogged off. As I glanced back, I saw Tomonari-kun riding off in the opposite direction, towards my house. I decided to continue jogging, and passed by my old high school. I paused to look at it before I heard shoots that sounded like arrows.

I pushed the gate, and it swung in. "Is there someone here?" I said aloud to myself.

I opened the club door where the shooting noises were coming from. I heard A twang of a bow string, and saw a dark brown haired boy in the archery club shooting range. He kept putting an arrow on the bow string, and shooting it.

I slowly walked in and boy's eyes shifted to me.

"Why are you trespassing?"

I flinched at his cold tone. "I just heard someone, and decided to come on. You have a problem with that?!"

I guess my tone was pretty rude, because the boy put his bow and arrow done and walked towards me. "What the hell is with that tone?!"

"Don't you swear at me! Stupid Kid!"

"Hey! Misaki!"

"So your names Misaki huh?"

I placed my elbow on his head. I was still a foot taler then him. "Akira? What're you doing here?" "Tomo-chan!"

I pulled my elbow off the little twerp. "I'm here to take Misaki Home. You know…Misaki, you really shouldn't be rude to Akira. She's a really important person."

"Whatever." "Don't bother, Tomo-Chan. This little brat needs to learn a lesson or two!"

"We-well…Misaki! Your dad was wondering why you went this far out of Tokyo." "I was visiting someone and decided to check out the archery range over here." "Ahem. Did Everyone forget I was here?"

The other two jumped at my voice and I shook my head. 'Both seem to get lost in thought…' I said to myself silently, before walking over to Tomonari.

"Tomo-Chan." "Yeah…?" "My cars in the shop so will you drive me somewhere?" "Uh…I was going to drive Misaki…back to Tokyo." "Doesn't matter. Where I need to go is up that way anyway." "…Sure then."

Misaki sniffed, obviously angry that I was coming. The three of us then left the Archery range, and headed towards Tomonari's house, which was 3 blocks from mine.

When we arrived at his house, I waited for Tomonari to back out before getting in the back seat.

We headed towards Tokyo.

About two hours later, We were in Tokyo, and I was staring at the tall apartment building just inside of Tokyo's main district, Tokyo Square. Beside me was Misaki, and I heard Tomonari yell a goodbye as he left.

I still couldn't believe Aki lived in the same Apartment building as that…Brat!

Suddenly, Misaki was walking ahead of me, his hands in his pockets. He called to a girl outside of the building, who was shaking nervously. "Chigusa!" "Gah!...Ryou?"

I walked slowly behind them, my arms behind my head. The girl-Chigusa- noticed me and began to bow, but I said, "What do you think I am, a 30 year old woman?!"

She flinched a little, and I felt a little sorry I had been so firm on her. Instead of saying sorry, I just bite my lip and said, "I need to go now."

I passed the two, both of them staring after me. I pretended that I didn't notice them staring at me and walked up the stairs towards Aki's Apartment. When I got there, I banged on the door loudly, and there was a noise like a crash. Some thumping noises, and the door swung in.

"Akira?!" "Well, that was a nice entrance!" I laughed. Aki blushed and little and let me come in. He then noticed two people down the hall and called to them. "Hey, Ryou!" "Oh, hey Aki!" I glanced towards the person he was calling to and…well We both gasped with surprise. "Aki? You know that brat-Twit?!" "Eh? Do you two know each other?"

"I met her today, when Tomonari came to pick me up…" "I met him when I was checking out my old high school!"

Chigusa was looked from me to Misaki and then said, "I should probably be going now…" She rushed off higher up, with Misaki reaching out towards her retreating back. "Jeez." He sighed and left to his own apartment, while I watched.

"Um…Well, Why don't we go in?" Aki suggested, a bit embarrassed by the look on his face. "Sure."

I follow him slowly, slipping my shoes off and leaving them in front of the door. "So...um…Why'd you come?"

"Duh, I wanted to see you! Its been almost a year since we last saw each other!"

My face felt hot for some reason, and Aki was blushing. "U-um…ok. But…"

SLAM.

The door slammed open and two people stepped in. One was a girl that was familiar to me—I couldn't be sure though, a lot of people look the same in Tokyo—and a Boy. Whom also looked familiar, but I knew exactly who he was. "Hino-san." "Ah, Hayami." "Stop forgetting the stupid honorific already."

"Be quiet." I glared at the girl, who flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder, as if to spite me. All it did was make me more pissed off at the stupid twit. The phone rang and Aki said, "I'll just go and answer that…" He backed off and into the kitchen on his apartment where his phone was. Though, I stood where i was glaring at the girl. "Hayami, please stop glaring at Reiko-Chan." "Of course you put the stupid honorific on her name but not mine. Idiot."

I turned and walked into Aki's kitchen, were he was saying into the phone, "Sure, Kaoru. Come on over whenever you feel like it." "Huh?" Aki turned his head to look at me and waved his hand to mean: Be quiet. "Ok. Bye." He hanged up and turned back to me. "What is it?"

"Hino-san and his little 'friend' are waiting." "Oh. Uh, Akira. About that…Hino-san works at CC Corp now, so I asked him to come over so I could ask him about that AI we met up with when we went into that area with Atoli."

"…" "Are you angry?" "…Whatever. It doesn't really matter, ya know? Anyway. Are you going to ask him why Atoli got all strange too?"

Aki stared at me for a little bit before shaking his head. "Why not?" "Well, Even if I did, I don't think he'd tell me." I scowled, and he forced a smile.

"This feels…" "A bit like before?" "…Yeah."

I turned to go back to the other room when I heard the twit's voice and Chigusa's—I think that was her name— voice.

"Chigusa!"

"Reiko!"

Did no one use Honorifics anymore?!

"Hey…What're you doing here, Chigusa?" Aki said from ahead of me. "Oh, Aki. I…came to say sorry to Akira."

"No need." I walked into the room, my hands behind my head. This girl…She had the same air of in-confidence as Atoli did.

"Of Course!"

"…Ok. Reiko, I'm going back to my apartment to go back in." "Ok, Hino will contact you when He gets back to the main building."

"Um wait? Chigusa, the way you said that…" "Hm?" "Do you…play…'The World?'"

She looked at me, shocked for a few seconds, before nodding.

"I'm called A-" "Now, now Chigusa. Shouldn't you be heading back now?" She looked shocked at Hino, as I did as well.

"O-ok."

She left, leaving the four of us there. "Aki-san. You contacted…Elk correct?" "More like he contacted me, but yeah."

"He is coming over, right?" "Yeah?" "Well. We need to speak with him after word. Now, tell us about this AI you met."

"Err…Akira? Why don't YOU tell him about it."

I glanced at him, surprised. The other two looked at me, as if surprised I had been there too.

"Um, ok. The girl…She looked a lot like Aura…Except her dress was all black and-" "How do YOU know Aura?!"

Reiko had stood up, and was glaring into my face.

"W-Well…" "Reiko-chan. Don't get in Akira-domo's face."

'Domo?'

"Now, continue." I nodded slowly.

"Well, her dress appeared to be like Aura's, along with her shawl. Though, the most noticeable difference about her was that she was missing the Infinity Brooch. She also had platinum-lavender hair. Her eyes were red though…and the iris went black when she attacked us."

"Us?"

"Errr. Me and Aki."

Hino narrowed his eyes for a moment before closing them and nodding. "Ok."

I shifted from my spot against the wall to looking into Hino's face. "Hino-san, why do you need to know that?"

"…"

I watched him for a bit before knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Kaoru."

Aki passed me and the other two and opened the door. There stood Kaoru, with semi-long hair and dull looking eyes. "Aki…"

"Hey Kaoru. Its been…a long time since I saw you last."

Kaoru looked down at his feet before Hino said something.

Whatever it was made Kaoru look up and stare at him, surprised. Neither me nor Aki heard what Hino said—Both of us were spacing out at that moment.

"…You're…?" "Yes."

Of course, from spacing out, I asked loudly, "What?"

Kaoru noticed me and said faintly, "…You're here too…Akira…"

I forced a smile at him, but he didn't notice my lip twitching.

"Well. Kaoru, Reiko. We need to leave for a bit to talk alone."

Then, they left.

And I'm left thinking, 'Well, bye to you too!'

IRL, Aki's Apartment

Aki Hiyomoto

"Well…" "Delete them." "Huh?"

I stared at Akira. I didn't understand, what she meant by Delete them.

"Our PCs. We're going to make NEW ones."

"Why?"

"Hino-san…He knows who our PCs are. We need to make new ones because of that."

"I hardly think that's a reason."

"Tch. Listen, if he knows our PCs then he'll U.S.E. U.S. Like Lios did."

"But we have nothing."

"But we do."

"…huh?"

"We have information."

I stared at her for a second, before I realized she was right, we had A LOT of information we could tell Hino.

"Ok. Lets do it."

I went to my room, with Akira behind me. I booted up my terminal and went to my account. I ended it. Then, Akira did was well. "Now. Lets make new ones!"

'Huh?'

"and Hino-san will never know!" "Ur, ok?"

And we made new accounts.


End file.
